


Mangetsu no Kitsune

by Kitty_Nekkyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other pairings undecided, Will come up with more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Nekkyo/pseuds/Kitty_Nekkyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unexpected twist, Naruto is bitten by Remus Lupin during a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Winds tear through the branches of trees and inhuman growls and howls echo through the night. The crunching of dried leaves and breaking of branches gave away the presence of the creatures hidden in the shadows. Glowing eyes flash into view before disappearing just as quickly.

Footsteps thump through the dark woods and the rustling of leaves accompanied them. A soft humming weaves its way into the winds traveling the air currents in soothing waves. A creature's ears perk up at the noise. It sniffs the air as if to confirm it had heard another being in the woods. It growls in anticipation as it quietly makes its way towards the source of such a wonderful and calming sound.

When it came to the edge of the forest path it saw a boy walking along the path. The boy has golden spiked up hair and a blaring orange jumpsuit that seems to scream "notice me!" despite its spiked up appearance, the golden locks sway in even the slightest wind, giving away the fact that it was actually as soft as silk. His face is well shaped and sort of effeminate and the three whisker marks on each cheek give him a feline-like appearance. Cerulean blue eyes hold sorrow and pain, but also reveal a strong determination to survive. A serene smile plays across rosy lips as he continues to hum the soothing tune.

The creature crouches down into a pouncing position then waits for its new prey's back to be to it. Once the boy's back is turned, the creature releases a bone chilling howl and pounces.

"What the!" the boy cries out as he is attacked.

The creature wrestles with the boy until it has him pinned to the ground. In one swift movement, it bites the boy's shoulder. The boy cries out in pain before ramming his feet into the creature's belly causing it to fly into a tree and is knocked unconscious. The boy staggers to his feet while he clutches the bite wound which is bleeding profusely. He takes a better look his attacker and shock overwhelms him. The creature looks like a humanoid wolf.

"Nande?" the boy mutters before a wave of dizziness hits him. Black spots cloud his vision and his awareness is slipping. He falls to his knees and tries to remain conscious. However he loses the battle and soon falls into the realm of dreams.

As the night progresses both the boy and creature remain unaware. Soon the sun breaks through the horizon and the full moon sinks out of the brightening sky. The creature twitches in pain and its features start to shift their form. The ears and tai shrink until they disappear and the rest of the body changes. In place of the beast, a frazzled looking man lays and starts to stir. A moan tumbles from his from his mouth and slowly weary eyes open. A hand raises and combs its finger's through graying hair as the man's eyes gaze around the area, searching for clues as to where he was. A gasp escapes his mouth when he spots the boy lying on the ground unconscious.

"No, what have I done?" he murmurs before taking out a wand from his coat pocket. "Better take him to Dumbledore" he mutters. With a graceful flick of his wand, the boy floats into his arms. Another flick and they both pop out of the area, a puddle of drying blood and a few broken tree branches the only evidence of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Albus!"

The yell had both the headmaster and the transfiguration teacher turning to look up from the lesson plans they were going over. They took in the horror on the werewolf's face as he stood in the doorway, panting heavily.

"Remus, what is wrong?" Minerva asked, a worried frown on her face.

"Last night, I-I bit someone," the man groaned pitifully.

Both professors abruptly stood up. "I am assuming you brought him to the hospital wing. Let us head there now and you can fill us in on the way," the headmaster suggested.

Without waiting for a response, he ushered the other two adults out of his office and down the steps. The trio walked briskly towards the hospital wing. It was the end of summer and thankfully the students wouldn't be back in the school for another two weeks. This allowed them to hurry there unimpeded.

"How could this happen?" Was the exclamation from Mcgonagall.

Remus gave a shudder in self-disgust "I don't know. When I woke up I was still within the are warded in the the forbidden forest. Nobody should have been out there!"

Albus hummed thoughtfully as they turned the corner into the main hallway. "The wards were a mix between a physical barrier and a proximity ward. Anyone trying to enter would have hit a physical wall. They would have had to have broken down the ward to enter. The wards, however, were never torn down. I would have felt them thanks to the proximity ward built in."

The woman glanced at her boss and gave him a confused look. "Then how did the person get in?"

"At first I though that maybe it was a failed apparation," Remus chimed in. "However, I was still within Hogwart's wards. Apparition isn't possible within the wards.

Minerva and Remus glanced at Albus. The older man gave a simple shrug. "The only thing that might be able to enter the wards would be a malfunctioning portkey. Hogwarts is unplottable so any portkey deliberately spelled to appear anywhere on school grounds would have immediately been rerouted to Hogsmead. A failed portkey would have no deliberate location and may have been able to enter the wards unnoticed."

The transfiguration professor gave him a skeptical look. "That seems oddly farfetched, Albus."

"Yet possible, my dear"

The cat animagus rolled her eyes as they entered the hospital wing. The first ting they noticed was the resident nurse bustling around the wing, muttering to herself as she grabbed various objects and brought them to a screened off bed. They waited for the matron to notice them before moving.

"Thank goodness you're here," she exclaimed, relief evident in her voice. "Something is changing the virus. He's turning into something but its surely not a werewolf!"

Albus's eyes widened briefly in shock before he made his way over to the closed off curtains. As he walked around the curtains, it was obvious a silencing ward had been placed around the bed. The child on the bed was growling silently and straining against the restraints tying him to the bed. His eyes were open and bloody red with cat-like pupils. Dark whisker marks had etched their way jaggedly across his cheeks and fangs poked their way out from under his upper lip.

A sense of forboding over came the headmaster as the changes struck a chord in his mind. Disregarding the confused noises coming from his coworkers, Albus quickly closed the distance between him and the bed. He reached out his arm and jerked up the boy's black shirt. There, glowing brightly on the boy's stomach, was the evidence that solidified his suspicions and fears.

"A jinchuruki," he breathed out.

The two women in the room looked confused.

"No, that's not possible!"

The exclamation had everyone turning towards the potion's master who had just entered the room. He had been called by the nurse to bring a calming drought and wolf's bane potion.

"They are trapped on the Elemental Continent! The demon containers cannot cross the barrier," he exclaimed, fear evident in his voice.

It was that fear that set the two woman in the room on edge. To strike fear in the master spy, this needed to be something seriously dangerous.

Remus, who had remained quiet during the revelation, finally spoke up. "So it couldn't have been a failed portkey. More like a failed teleportation technique."

"Or, more than likely, an interrupted one," Albus added in. "I would assume his arrival here must be similar to the circumstances that brought our most recent guest here." He shook his head. "Another tare in the barrier is most worrying. It would seem that the barrier itself is weakening. That can mean only one thing. The Hidden Nations are at war."

"Which demon does he contain, headmaster?" Severus asked. it was obvious he was worried. The jinchuruki themselves were powerful and tended to lose control easily. One of them getting infected by the lycanthropy virus would mean that they would experience a monthly loss of control.

The sigh the headmaster released in no way reassured the teachers.

"From the physical traits and complexity of the seal, I can assume this is the jinchuruki of the Kyuubi. The most powerful of the nine tailed beasts."

The other four people in the room paled dramatically and looked down at the occupant on the bed. Blue and red warred for dominance in those cat like eyes. It was obvious, however, that the red was beginning to win.

"What can we do, Albus?" Minerva's hands were fiddling with her robes in anxiety.

"There is only one person I know of who may have a chance of helping." With that said, the headmaster walked over to the fireplace and knelt down in front of it. He threw a green powder in and called out, "Godric's Hallow!"

It took a minute or so but soon Ablus was conferring with someon on the other side. Soon he stepped back and looked at the others.

They'll be here in a moment."

The sound of the fire flaring caught everyone's attention as two figures stepped out, on after the other.

"Ah, Harry my boy, how are you?" Albus emphasized this greeting with a joyful hug.

"I'm doing wonderfully, Albus." The man had messy black hair that just barely covered his ears. Emerald eyes sparkled with joy. He was wearing medic robes of a similar fashion to Poppy's.

"And how are you, Itachi," the old man asked, shaking hands with the other new arrival. The ninja's hair was down to his mid-back and tied at the nape of his neck. he wore simple black trousers with a black sleeveless shirt. His dark black eyes gazed at the headmaster with muted warmth.

"I'm fine as well, Albus. You said you had a situation.." He was unable to finish as Poppy rushed out from behind the curtain.

"Albus, he's lost almost all control! The restraints won't hold him for long!"

The group rushed over to the bed only to take a step back as a red tail of energy whipped out at them.

"Naruto?" Itachi breathed out in surprise. "What happened," he asked as he looked at the seal glowing on the boy's stomach.

"He somehow appeared within the wards that I put around Remus during the fullmoon. Even Wolf's bane doesn't completely nullify animal instincs and I would assume the wolf could sense the Kyuubi. Seeing such a dangerous threat, the wolf must have felt the need to attack and unfortunately this young man was bitten. It causing him to loose control."

Harry gently put a hand on Itachi's arm and looked up at him with worried eyes. "Can you do anything for him?"

Taking a deep breath, Itachi nodded. He quickly went through a series of hand signs that lit all five fingers of his right hand with the blue glow of chakra. Without hesitation, he thrust his hand forward, his fingers hitting five points on the seal, creating another over top of it.

The change was almost instant as the red glow of the Kyuubi's chakra receded and the fox like appendages dissipated. Slowly the red faded into blue and then the eyes shut as the blond passed out. As soon as it was apparent that the danger had passed, the healers in the room rushed to the bed's side and started casting diagnostic spells at their unconscious patient.

Albus watched his employee and past student with a fond eye before turning to Itachi who had a similar look directed at Harry.

"You know him?"

Itachi turned his gaze away from the younger of the healer's and gave Albus a nod. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is from Konoha as well and my little brother's former best friend." He then gave Albus a knowing look. "And, as I'm sure you've guessed, the jailer to the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He turned back to the bed. "He is also one of the only jinchuruki left that have not been killed and have had their bijuu taken."

Sensing a sensitive topic, Albus laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You did what you had to do. There is no shame in doing you're best to help. Failure is but a step on the stairway to success."

With a silent nod, Itachi walked over to the bed and gazed down at this little brother's friend. "I wonder how he got here," he murmured. "Something big must have happened to breach the barrier."

Harry finally looked up from checking Naruto over and walked over to Itachi. He warpped his arms around the taller man's upper arm and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You'll just have to ask him when he wakes up." He leaned up and pecked Itachi on the lips. It should only be and hour or so before he wakes. In the mean time, let's go home and pack some clothing, I have a feeling we'll be staying her for at least a few days." With that, he dragged Itachi back through the floo and to their home.

As Itachi started walking to their room, a delicate hand inserted itself into his and he turned to look at Harry. Those beautiful green eyes looked up at him with more love and trust than he felt he deserved.

"Just remember, no matter what, I'll always be there for you."

Itachi turned fully and grasped the shorter man in a hug, burring his face in the messy black hair.

"Thank you."


End file.
